


Revelation

by Marf_Redux



Series: Maker's legacy [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: mention of jekyll and hyde, one character slightly excited, some characters freakedout about multiple ghost hydes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Danny tells Sam, Jazz and Tucker what's going on with the ghost hydes.
Series: Maker's legacy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1363384
Kudos: 3





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Revelation

“So my new ghost heroine is actually me?” Sam said from where she was sitting across from him. He was a bit wary about the smile on her face as she was talking. “Awesome, glad to see that I’ve got my priorities straight.”

“Sam this is not a good thing,” Jazz said angrily. “This red ghost is causing all kinds of property damage and could end up hurting someone.” He could tell by Sam’s face that she wasn’t going to listen to Jazz’s lecture. “Not to mention that sooner or later someone is going to try to catch you and Danny might get hurt trying to keep you from getting caught.”

“And didn’t you say there were two other ghost to worry about Danny?” Tucker said looking freaked out. “Not to mention we don’t know who else has these ghost in them they could be in me or Jazz or anyone really.”

“Yeah what are the other two ghost like,” Sam asked a bit more excited than he liked. He could tell Jazz was angry and Tucker scared but Sam seemed to be thrilled on some level. “Are they as cool as the red one?”

“The blue one keeps stalking me and trying to punish me for rejecting her,” he said and saw Sam frown. “And the purple one is basically your worst nightmare a cute princess type.” He watched Sam’s face fall. “And there are still three more to show up and then in case you weren’t paying attention some crazy ghost is going to judge you in some way and I might not be able to stop it.” He took a deep breath his frustration was getting the best of him. He couldn’t blame Sam for being a bit excited he knew that she, Tucker and Jazz had always been more than a little bit jealous of his ghost powers. “And I still don’t really understand what that will entail.”

“We’ll handle it we always do,” Sam said and for the first time he thought he caught a hint of fear in her voice. “I mean shouldn’t the fact I’m aware of them now mean they’ll act more like me?” He shook his head no. “Why not they are me aren’t they?”

“According to the ghost that made them they are not you just parts of you rearranged they have their own free will.” He sighed, “the comparison used was Jekyll and Hyde.” That seemed to really scare her once he said it and a glance at Jazz showed a similar expression. He wondered if maybe he should read that book or at least watch the movie to see why they looked so frightened. He mostly remembered it from old cartoons as a monster half but Sam and Jazz seemed way more freaked.

The End.


End file.
